What's Up?
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: What happens when you put a feirce young lady, an assassin, and a female scientist? It spells out D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. The team is to go save the world from the Ravenna, a feirce group out to steal a very fatal formula. See what happens...
1. the mission

What's Up?

By An Emotionless Bishounen

Part I. The Mission

The Flower Shop was closed early for the boys had a mission to undergo. "You're looking better each day, Manx. What's your secret?" Youji asked as the older woman came down the spiral stairs. "Put a sock in it, Youji," Manx retorted to the blonde pervert. "Oooh…"

"So what's up, Manx?" Omi asked sitting on the couch across from the TV. "A major case. A clan going by the name of Ravenna is smuggling drugs. The chimera virus is being held in the Science Institute for further research. If the Ravenna clan gets their filthy hands on this virus, it will be the end of mankind," Manx ended, popping a videotape into the VHS player and pushing play. It showed what the chimera virus could do in a matter of hours.

"That is disgusting, Manx!" Ken said holding his mouth and running towards the bathroom. "I know. Only one person knows the cure," the older woman said, turning the VHS off and facing her crew. Ken came back from the bathroom and sat back down where he was before.

She handed each one a folder that contained the information on who the person was. "Nicola Thomson. She is the one who founded chimera. Accidentally doing this as an investigatory experiment for chemistry. After testing it on animals, she found that it was also deadly for men," Manx said as the boys checked her data.

"So our job is…?" Youji left the sentence hanging, looking up at the older woman. "Your job is to protect her and the virus from being taken into the hands of the wrong people," she answered. "So our mission is to become baby sitters?!" Aya asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not like that. You just have to watch over her. There will be a convention for Ms. Thomson to introduce the virus and it's cure. It will be held tonight at the Tokyo Tower," Manx said laying the newspaper on the coffee table. The headline was just what Manx had said. "Most probably the Ravenna have found this out and plan to take her and the virus with them out of here."

Aya closed the folder and laid it on the coffee table. He stood and walked into his room. "I'm not yet finished," Manx said staring at Aya. He stopped in his tracks. "What else do you want to say?" Aya asked, the annoyance in his voice not changing. "This is no ordinary mission," Manx said not looking away from Aya. Manx popped another tape into the VHS player and pushed play.

Persia's silhouette came into the screen. "Boys, this is a very risky situation so I suggest that you go undercover as scientists, waiter, and a couple," he said.

"A couple?! Who that hell would think that two of us can become a couple?!" Youji complained.

Manx turned the tape off and hit Youji on the head. "Of course we thought of that! So we got another assassin to play the part," Manx said.

Suddenly, the people in the room heard a pair of heels clicking coming down the metal spiral stairs. "Boys, meet Tiarra," Manx introduced as the boys turned to see a brunette coming down the stairs. Her hair was long and straight; it actually came down until the bottom of her butt. She wore a navy blue leather spaghetti strap dress that came up to mid-thigh. Her skin was of a fair complexion. But what caught each boy's eyes were her piercing blue eyes. She was like a younger version of Manx but more beautiful. (No offence to those who like Manx)

"Hello," her smooth voice rang in the guys' ears.

"You're an assassin?" Youji asked not believing what he was hearing.

She just nodded.

"But you look like you're just 16 or 17," Ken said walking around her as if he was a vulture in his past life.

She glared at him. "If you think I'm young, then why don't you kick that kid out of here?"

Everybody looked at Omi. "Come to think of it…" Ken said, considering the fact.

"And besides, I'm just as old as you are Mr. Hidaka," she said walking up to him and running her index finger down his chest in a seductive kind of way. She grinned seeing what Ken's reaction was.

"She can be a real killer Ken. Watch out for her," Manx advised.

"I can see that," he said moving away from Tiarra. Tiarra just laughed.

"You didn't tell me they were so kawaii!" she said facing Manx.

"Well, I kinda got used to it," Manx said walking towards the stairs and turning back to face the group. "This will be the plan. Since Tiarra has found a liking to Ken, you two will play as the couple. Aya and Youji will play as the scientists and Omi…" she saw the pout in Omi's face. She chuckled.

"Good luck on the mission guys," Manx said walking up the stairs.

"Thanks Manx!" Only Tiarra was the one who called out.

"So who's up for pizza?" Tiarra asked looking at the four boys just staring at her.

Ken: This is going to be a long mission… He walks into his room.

Omi: Waiter again? He walks into the computer room.

Aya: … He sweat drops

Youji: Why can't I be this girl's couple? He sits on the couch in front of the TV.

Tiarra: What flavor of pizza would these guys like? She walks towards the phone.

Owari

A/N: Tiarra is my personal character. No one will take her from me! Actually, this character is actually me in my friend's story… just liked the name. She's not a dumb blonde, OK? 'Coz she's not a blonde… Well, you know what I mean. She's just like that because… read the next parts. Don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Please R&R. There's a button right there if you can see it…


	2. the disaster

What's Up?

By hrsapphire

Part II. Disaster

"Tiarra! Hurry up! The convention's going to start in a few minutes!" Ken called out. He fixed his tux-sleeve then pulled it a bit forward. "Just a sec. I need to put something on," Tiarra called out in reply. In boredom, Ken slouched on the couch that they had sat on this afternoon.

How long would girls get ready before a simple convention? Ken thought as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his blue polo.

"So, how do I look?" Tiarra asked. Ken didn't hear her come out of his room. He turned to see her in a blue tube dress, which went down until her ankles. It had a chiffon silver shawl that was fixed at the back. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbow. (A/N: think Anastasia) Her long, chocolate brown hair was up into a French twist with some Rhine stones embedded in it.

"So?" she asked again when she saw that Ken was just staring at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

Ken cleared his throat and stood, running his hand through his short brown hair. Tresses of it went back to where they fell before. Tiarra chuckled.

"I didn't think this outfit would be a hit with men," she said moving towards Ken. She raised her hands to button up the top two that Ken had unbuttoned a while ago. When that was done, Tiarra smoothed his polo down as she stared into Ken's chocolate brown eyes. Piercing blue eyes met warm chocolate brown ones.

"You look great," Ken said, all of a sudden remembering her previous question and trying to give a compliment at the same time. Tiarra smiled.

"Thanks," she acknowledged.

Both didn't realize that Ken was holding Tiarra's waist. They just stayed that way for a while… until Omi came in and broke the silence.

"Ahem!" he faked a cough. Both looked towards his direction. "Don't think you two are really a couple. This is a mission," he added moving to his room.

Both had realized their situation, so they let go of each other and straighten themselves up.

"I didn't think I'd receive that kind of reaction from any man with this outfit," Tiarra said smoothing out wrinkles from her dress. Omi came out of his room, holding up two cylindrical-type cans.

"Well, let's go if we want good seats in the convention," he had said, pocketing the two cylinders.

"What are those, anyway?" Tiarra had asked.

Omi just looked at her. "These are my arrows for my bow," he answered.

At the convention, Omi and ken split up. Tiarra was with Ken. As Ken was walking ahead, he felt an arm wrap around his. "Don't leave me alone, honey," she said, tightening her grip on Ken's arm. Ken was looking around for Aya and Youji. "Don't worry Ken. They can take care of themselves. That's why they became like us," she assured her partner. People kept staring at their direction.

"I know. I'm looking for them for any sign of peculiar activities going on," Ken said as he noticed the stares they were getting. He smiled and kissed Tiarra on the cheek. Tiarra smiled and moved closer to Ken's ear.

"Do that again and you're dead," she whispered. Ken's smile widened. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Ms. Thomson was given the spotlight.

"Thank you for coming to this Science convention for the chimera virus. This virus is a very lethal virus that could kill man in a matter of hours. Though it can still be cured by this antidote," Nicola said as she raised a test tube with a blue substance in it. "But the patient must not be exposed to the virus for more than 20 hours."

As Nicola continued to introduce the new threat to man's life, Tiarra noticed at the corner of her eyes some people moving away from the speech that Nicola was giving. "Get ready. I see some movement," Tiarra whispered to Ken. Ken wasn't reacting. Tiarra looked at her partner. He was staring straight; she looked at what he was staring at. It was Nicola. Tiarra glared at her and at Ken. She nudged him. "Focus, Hidaka. Mess this up and your little missy is going to get killed," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry. She mesmerized me. What did you say a while ago?" he asked, not looking away from Nicola.

"Movement, nine 'o clock," she said, starting to get mad because he wasn't listening. Ken casually looked around as if looking for someone and saw the movement of five men going inside a tent-like structure. He started to move towards them. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, grabbing his arm. "I've got to check this out." Suddenly, the spotlight blacked out and a shot was heard.

When the lights opened, the Ravenna was on stage beside Nicola Thomson. The supposed leader was holding both the gun-like chimera transmitter and the test tube of the cure. "When we're done here, we're going to take over the world by selling this antidote for what you call threat to mankind," the leader threatened.

Another shot was done. It was Tiarra. She aimed at the leader's hand so that he'd release the virus. Fortunately, it fell on Youji's hands. "Great job, Tiarra!" Youji sarcastically shouted as he threw the gun at Tiarra. She caught it. "Another false move from you missy and the little lady goes," the leader said. Tiarra looked at Ken's expression. He glared at the leader. She thought hard of what to do.

She placed the gun on her arm and shot the virus in her. Aya set 20 hours on his watch. "Are you crazy?!" Ken asked violently. "It's the only way to get rid of this thing. Besides, this is another reason for them not to kill me," she said facing the Ravenna.

"Clever girl. What do you want?" the leader asked.

"Only one thing," Tiarra started. "Take me instead of the girl."

Ken, Youji, Aya, Omi, Nicola, and the Ravenna leader widened their eyes at the offer. Weiss Kreuz was enraged at the offer; Ravenna was delighted and Nicola was confused. Who was this girl to risk her life for her safety?

"A reasonable decision," the leader said. Weiss Kreuz was at her side. "Are you crazy? This is suicide!" Youji ranted.

"It's the only way. At least I can still get the antidote and live," she said as she walked towards the stage.

"You can't do this!" Ken stood in her way. "Why not?" she asked. Ken was silent. "This is my decision and besides, it's been done." She continued on her way. When she reached the stage, Ravenna released Nicola. The leader pulled Tiarra's head back by her hair. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Take your filthy hands off of me," she snarled. She kicked the leader and reached into his jacket, but the antidote was nowhere to be found. The leader slapped Tiarra. "You think I'll keep the antidote with me knowing you're an assassin and a great pick pocket?" he snarled back at her.

"Where is it?!" she angrily spat at him.

"Leave it to your friends to worry about it," he said grinning at her. They dragged her out of the convention.

"He doesn't have the antidote! Find it!" Tiarra yelled as she was being dragged away.

Owari

A/N: Sorry if the story's getting boring. Don't own Weis Kreuz.

Please R&R. There's still a little button over there… see?…


	3. the rescue

What's Up?

By hrsapphire

Part IV. The BIG Problem

"What do you mean you can't cure her?!" Youji spat at Nicola, his hands grasping her arm tightly. "You're hurting me," she said trying to get away from his grip.

Ken came between them and pried Youji's hands from Nicola's arms. "Relax, Kudoh. You're going to wake Tiarra," Aya said, coming from Ken's room. Tiarra had fallen asleep on their way back to the flower shop. She was fast weakening. It was a good thing that they weren't followed.

"Now," he started again. "Explain to us why you can't cure her," he continued, leaning back on the backrest of the couch.

"I didn't say I can't cure her when the antidote's here," she said holding up the tube of blue liquid. "I said 'I can't cure her right now'," she continued.

Everybody sweat dropped. "Why can't you cure her NOW?" Youji said, emphasizing the word 'now'. Nicola sighed.

"A normal person wouldn't easily obtain the chimera virus inside their body. That would mean instant death. It has to be transmitted to them. That's what happened a while ago during the convention," she explained. The four assassins just stared at her, encouraging her to move on. "Same as the chimera virus, the antidote should also be transmitted in the same way as the virus," she continued.

"Can't we just buy an injection and inject it in her body?" Omi asked opening Ken's door slightly to see if the girl had awaken.

"You want her body to look like a hole that just grew a body, head, arms and legs?" Nicola asked sarcastically. Everybody sweat dropped. What images are being done in that small head of hers? Youji thought.

"Not an injection can take up this dosage. This whole thing should be injected in her, otherwise, the virus would only overpower the antidote," she said as a matter of factly.

Everybody was quiet. "So what you mean to say is we have to get that transmitter gun thingy so we can help her?" Ken asked still in thought. Nicola nodded. "Where can we find it?" Aya asked standing and getting his trench coat from where it lay.

"It's not that easy. There are only three kinds of transmitters in the whole world. Two of them are in Russia. You won't be able to get it from there and come back or send it here in time," she said, arising another problem. She was right. It was almost 4 am. Almost seven hours were taken from Tiarra's life. "And the other one is still at the convention," Youji said, his eyebrows creased in a manner that said he was thinking.

Everybody looked at him in awe. He was still deep in thought when he realized four pairs of eyes stared at him. "What? Did I say anything?" he asked in confusion. (A/N: to all Youji fans, sorry for making Youji a dumb blonde… no pun intended.)

"Kudoh, come with me. Omi stay here with Ken. I know he needs all the help he can get," Aya said, a grin forming on his lips. Ken glared at their retreating backs.

Aya and Youji arrived shortly at the venue of the convention. They looked around the rubbles from the incident earlier. A janitor was with them inside the hall. They approached him and asked if he had seen a gun like transmitter.

"Someone had just claimed it awhile back. He had some group of thugs with him and he said that if I didn't give it to him, he'd kill my whole family," the man said fear, evident in his voice. Shit! Aya thought. "Thank you," he just said.

Youji took out his cell and dialed Ken's number. The other line answered. "We may have hit rock bottom. Ravenna's got the transmitter," he said through the receiver.

"Ok, we'll be right here if you need anything else," Ken said before he clicked the 'end call' button. Omi and Nicola looked at the brown haired assassin. "So?" Omi asked.

"Ravenna's got the transmitter. They're going after it. Omi keep watch for a while. I'm going to check up on Tiarra," he said, standing from the stool and moving towards his room. He opened the door slowly so as not to wake the teenager from her sleep.

"You can come in you know. It is YOUR bedroom," the voice said. The room was well lit. The person in the room was looking at the books on Ken's shelf. "You have so many books. Have you read all of them?" she asked, not looking at the person she was talking to. Ken smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Nope. I'm still studying. How about you?" he asked taking his study chair, turning it around and sitting on it facing Tiarra. He looked at her form. She had changed into one of Aya's long sleeved shirts, which fell only until a little bit lower than her bottom. She wasn't wearing any short or anything below. A tinge of pale pink came to Ken's cheeks as he stared at the young girl's form.

"I stopped," she said flatly. She took out a book from the shelf and walked casually to the bed. She sat there and read through the book. "Smaller and smaller circles," she said in an impressed tone. She smiled. Ken didn't realize but he was staring at her. "Is it good?" she asked, looking up at the boy. Ken snapped out of his reverie, the pink blush, darkening in color. "Haven't read it yet," he said, shaking his head of the disgusting thoughts starting to form in his mind.

She smiled when the door opened. "Hey, you're up. Let me see the wound," Nicola said walking briskly and sat in front of Tiarra. Nicola pulled up the sleeve of Tiarra's shirt when she noticed that Nicola was wearing Ken's jersey. She looked at Ken and saw him staring at the girl before her. Something ignited in her and pulled her arm from the girl.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. There's nothing wrong with me," she said as she pulled the sleeve down to cover her arm. She stood and walked out of the room. After one door slammed shut, another door slammed shut.

Ken and Nicola looked at each other then at the door. HUH?! What was that? Ken thought as the door of his room opened again to reveal Omi's head popping through. "What was that all about?" he asked. The two forms shrugged an 'I-have-no-idea' at the blonde's question.


End file.
